


意外

by YXABO



Category: 434, 凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO
Kudos: 12





	意外

如果这是一场意外，你要不要来。如果这是一场重伤害，你会不会来。

随着阳光的衰弱，黑夜逐渐弥漫城市上空，北京城的夜晚霓虹璀璨，淫靡喧闹的环境，满足了一切可能的欲望，满足了一切荒淫无度的人。

如往常一般，王俊凯开着车来到一家酒吧门口，车刚停好便已有人迎了上来，“哎呀~王大少，怎么才来呀，人家都等你好久了~”说话的男孩穿着暴露声音娇嗲，露着两条比女人还性感白嫩的大腿，水汪汪的大眼睛好似也正在控诉着王俊凯的行为，十分委屈。

整个人都是一副柔弱无骨的样子，水蛇般缠上男人的腰。王俊凯下意识远离一步，“昨儿不是才见过吗？”长腿迈开，不理会嘟嘴失落的男孩，往酒吧里面走去。侍者娴熟的迎着他进门，恭敬的打开华丽的包厢门。

“讨厌！”男孩小声的嘟囔了一声，也跟着进入包厢。王俊凯照常坐在包厢里的老位置上，包厢的设计十分精妙，除却他所背靠着的墙面，其余的四周设计皆是由透明玻璃组成，包厢门口覆盖着并不厚重的紫色纱帘，使得整个包厢显得魅惑沉溺。

包厢里面的沙发总共有三个，真皮的摆在中间，布艺的摆在左侧，而与包厢设计不符的懒人大沙发则摆在右侧。无论选择哪一种，王俊凯都能边做边欣赏舞台上的表演，可以说，得到了极大的销魂感受。

王俊凯坐在真皮沙发上，手边的茶几放着一杯龙舌兰，方才与他调情的男孩叫Ken,此刻正跪伏在地上不断挑弄着王俊凯的欲望。他手法娴熟，平时伺候过的客人不在少数，没有不被他伺候的舒爽的。可王俊凯偏偏却是那意外的一个，无论他如何用尽办法，都无法让那根沉睡的巨龙为他狰狞起来。

Ken有些无语，手都酸了，也没办法救治王俊凯的顽疾。第一眼看见王俊凯的时候，他就觉得这男人身上有种清贵的气质，是最招酒吧里的人喜欢的。公狗腰加上可观的一团，一看就是做1的猛攻。

可谁知，王俊凯开口的第一句话居然是：“谁能想办法让它站起来，这张卡就是谁的。”修长的手指点了点鼓囊囊的腿间，随后将一张烫金的卡放在了玻璃桌面上，卡上的金色泛着光，闪着众人的眼。

自然是有很多人迫不及待的，可是王俊凯也有要求，只允许用手碰他。这要求限制了很多发挥，结局无一例外，半个月了，王俊凯清心寡欲的很。不过，他也有去看过医生，医生的检查结果完全是没问题的，只说可能是因为他的心理原因。

于是，王俊凯就听从了损友的建议，来到了这间酒吧，企图治疗。

Ken悄悄的转了转酸疼的手腕，发觉今天的王俊凯特别的心不在焉。偷偷抬头，顺着那双深邃的眸子看向楼下，只见人群中央一位穿着白衬衫的男人，正和周围的男男女女贴面热舞。

按道理来说，楼下的人数众多，再加上周围灯光昏暗不明的影响，随便一个人进了人海便很难注意。可是Ken却一眼看到了那个男人，因为他跳的太好了，纵使灯光闪烁，也能模糊的看到帅气的脸庞和撩人的舞姿。

那人就是一个光圈，足够能让周围陷入黑暗，一眼为之吸引的闪光点。

“他是谁？”头顶上方的声音低沉压抑，Ken有些意外的看着眼前的那条龙有苏醒的趋势。不可思议的张了张嘴，随即不爽的斜睨着楼下的男人，摇头道：“不认识，今儿还是第一次见呢。”

正说着，楼下又是一阵骚动引人瞩目，原来是帅气的青年被众人推搡着上了舞台。他根本不需要穿着暴露的衣服，只是前短后长版宽松的白衬衫，破到大腿根处的黑色牛仔裤，微湿的刘海，就足够撩人。灯光打到身上，那种耀眼的，勾人的姿态就出来了。

爵士旋律响起，男人随着音乐开始自如的摆动身躯。拧腰，送胯，滑步，摆臀。从骨子里迸发出的性感却充满了禁欲的味道，就连楼上一直毫无反应处于沉睡状态的龙，也半睁着迷蒙的金色瞳眸抬起了头。

除了青春期第一次的梦遗之后，这还是第二次感受到身体欲望的温度在体内流窜的感觉。王俊凯微眯着眼喝了口龙舌兰，双眼紧盯着楼下的焦点，旖旎的灯光，绚烂的场面，勾魂般的身体。他含着口中的酒，似是要将人在嘴里反复研磨。

青年的白衬衫在扭动起来后显露出他的宽松属性，尤其大动作扭跨与摆手时，浮着细密汗珠的紧致腰身便赫然袒露，又被昏暗不明的灯光包裹环绕，在闪耀着的光线下，细腻的腰肢与紧致的腹肌暴露无遗。

台下一众疯狂，因舞台上放肆的动作更加喧闹和欢舞。淫靡的场景愈演愈烈，王俊凯一杯酒已经喝完，手中却还握着酒杯，浑然不知。

音乐声越来越复杂，性感的，柔情的，激烈的，混合成一首曲子。蕴含着撩人又张扬的舞步和音乐节奏互相融洽，那人在舞台上，妖冶不失低俗，性感不失阳刚，比酒吧里任何一个职业牛郎更显尤物。也同时不禁让王俊凯好奇，青年的私生活如何。

柔韧的身体做了个WAVE，波浪形的摇摆弯曲被诠释的淋漓尽致。火辣的动作将翘臀展现，背对着舞台下方，惹得所有人心头一烧摩拳擦掌。俊逸的脸侧忽然回眸一笑，嘴角一侧勾起泛起梨涡，性感又添上几分可爱。

他正好对着楼上王俊凯的方向，隔着百人，隔着玻璃，撞进那双黑沉的眼底，伸出殷红的舌尖勾着嘴角。挑拨性十足的动作，让以为从未接过吻的王俊凯，此刻却生出了几分想要品尝的冲动。滚动着喉结，王俊凯觉得有点干涩。

一舞结束，青年重新坐回吧台，原本的鸡尾酒已消失不见，调酒师重新递上的是一杯龙舌兰。尽管早已知晓这其中的故事，他却还是装作疑惑的问调酒师，“这不是我点的。”调酒师指指楼上，面色戏谑，“是那位先生请你的。”说完恭敬地递上一张黑金名片。

青年接过名片看了看，眼里闪耀的是隐忍的，波动的，怀念的，期待的复杂情绪。抬眸，楼上的人朝他举起酒杯，嘴角微勾。那双紧紧黏在他身上的目光，像是指路的灯，引着他一步一步迈上台阶，再次走向属于王俊凯的深渊和诅咒里。

走进包厢，Ken不满的瞪了他一眼，转身便走出了包厢。门再次关上，厚重的隔音材质，成功隔绝了外界的一切嘈杂，只剩下安静和压抑流转四周，以及那若有似无令人怀念的味道。

“请坐。”王俊凯指了指包厢内剩余的两张沙发，在看到青年直接坐在了他身旁后，挑了挑眉，眼里充满了欣赏和探究。

“易烊千玺。”礼尚往来，将黑金名片还给王俊凯，千玺拿起那人喝过的酒杯，清呡了口龙舌兰，不禁皱眉。尽管很多年后，他还是受不了这舌头发麻的滋味。王俊凯看着千玺的小表情，不由自主的愉悦起来，“怎么？”

“不好喝！”千玺直白的说着感觉与喜好，丝毫不在意王俊凯名片上的身份。浓厚的好奇被勾起，王俊凯微微靠近，试探性的用薄唇抵着微凉的耳垂，口吐热气道：“我可以教你龙舌兰的正确喝法。”

熟悉的开场，熟悉的对话，王俊凯靠近的不只是人，还有随之而来的气息，一切的一切都令千玺怀念到鼻头发酸。几乎没有任何犹豫，千玺情不自禁的转头吻上那人的薄唇，许久未接触的温热味道让千玺禁不住的想落泪。

王俊凯看着千玺没有说话，眼里却装满了惊诧和疑惑。他惊诧的是，他的初吻就这样送了出去，这人似乎是等着他说出邀请的话。而他疑惑的是，嘴里的触感莫名的让他觉得熟悉，好像这张嘴他已经吻过无数遍。

可这时候还需要再呆愣和疑惑什么呢？一夜情而已，他们都心照不宣。

王俊凯身子向前一顷，紧紧抱住千玺，回忆着以往看过的片儿里的动作和流程，双唇紧跟着贴了上去。这是一个绵长湿润的吻，夹杂着毫无章法的生涩以及横冲直撞的冲动，仿佛隔了很久很久的岁月和时空。以至于分开的时候，两个人都有些气喘。

千玺似乎知道他的生涩，主动的躺在黑色真皮的沙发上，身上的衬衫半撩着，露出一截劲瘦的细腰。白的晃眼的皮肤与黑色的沙发，形成极致的刺目美画。王俊凯一愣，下意识双腿跪在千玺的身体两侧，整个人半骑在千玺身上，敏感部位便贴在了一起。

第一次产生身体情欲上的波动，王俊凯忍不住有些喘，微颤着手拉着千玺的，隔着裤子的布料覆上自己挺立的部位。这个地方很大，巨龙完全苏醒，是千玺所熟悉的。光是这样摸着，就让他的身心也染上一丝满足。

指尖隔着硬硬的布料，根本无法让里面的东西感受到爱抚，但修长的指尖带上了一点劲儿，点点按压在一团之上，隔靴搔痒最是折磨也是撩人。王俊凯低低的呼出口气，有些不知道该如何进行下去的意思。但一看身下，舞台上的妖精此时正为自己服务着，躺在沙发上，任由自己为所欲为。

这样的认知刺激了他，遵循着本能的欲望趴了下去，张开嘴巴轻轻的开始舔舐千玺的下巴。薄唇顺着下巴来到脖颈，又擦过喉结。千玺发出一声吞口水的声音，那颗凸起贴着薄唇，在唇瓣上划了一圈。很是新奇的滋味和触感，他伸出湿热往下，开始如蜻蜓点水般描摹千玺胸腔的轮廓。

白色衬衫的布料并不厚，轻薄的贴在挺拔的身形上，清晰的能够看到凸起的两点，隐隐约约泛着粉红。王俊凯品尝性的轻轻咬了一下，千玺的呼吸顿时乱了，还隔着裤子抓住那团的手用了一下力。那一下，仿佛是被电流电了一下，而不是一个男人的手。

还埋在胸口的脑袋，被拍了拍，王俊凯抬头，是千玺抚弄着他的发丝，正满目柔情的看着他。王俊凯起身，亲眼看着千玺脱下衬衫，露出如白玉般的身段和肌肤，被他啃噬过的两粒，果然是粉色的，因为他的逗弄而微微泛着殷红。好看极了，王俊凯从来不知道，可以有这样一个男性，能勾起他身体最深处的欲以及欣赏。

目光如巡逻领土般四处点火，不知不觉他的裤子拉链被拉开，接着是微凉的指尖将薄薄的那层内裤，撇至一边，苏醒的龙霎时跳了出来，狰狞可观。千玺摸了摸，又揉了两下，王俊凯就受不了了，火急火燎的开始脱千玺的裤子。

千玺配合的让王俊凯将牛仔裤褪到膝盖，露出里面的黑色三角内裤，可以看到内裤的中央部位已经被顶了起来，濡湿一片。王俊凯一边喘着粗气一边索性把牛仔裤和内裤一起扯掉，随后俯下，再一次覆盖上那颗唇珠，十足十是刚尝到欲望的毛头小子做派。

触上柔软的瞬间，王俊凯心神一怔，感觉到一切都很熟悉。从故事刚发生的一开始到现在，两人之间的碰撞以及交流，好似是经过无数遍一般自然。甜腻的，火热的，熟悉的气味与触感，都让王俊凯想要一再沉沦，抛开杂念，心底深处却又藏着那么点的珍惜和不舍。

他估计是疯魔了，王俊凯的舌头笨拙的探了进去，柔软的舌头在口腔里到处搜刮和侵略，燃起了前所未有的激情。千玺贪婪也主动的吻着，捧着那张爱到刻骨的脸，指腹摩挲着手下的皮肤，吻得很深。不多时，唇瓣分开，中间出现一条银色的丝儿，像是他们之前剪不断的缘分。

炽热的气息喷洒至耳边，“记住龙舌兰的正确喝法。”热源离开，王俊凯拿来一杯酒，将杯沿上的一片柠檬拿下，示意千玺咬住。贝齿轻启，咬住，酸到流泪的味觉成功覆盖了微苦的心。忽然脖子被抹上一层细腻的颗粒，王俊凯的手掌带着盐巴摩挲着千玺的脖颈，带起阵阵酥麻。

接着，衬衫被王俊凯彻底撕开，杯身倾斜，龙舌兰的冰凉触感滴落在胸膛上，千玺的腹部不住的开始收缩颤栗。再次低下头，王俊凯一路从胸膛舔舐到脖颈再到含着柠檬的唇珠，发麻的舌尖带着咸味将柠檬包裹住。最后拿起剩余的龙舌兰一饮而尽，再度覆盖上唇珠，成功撬开诱人的双唇，将嘴里的酒精与人共享。

王俊凯不住吮吸，咸甜的液体从两人的嘴角溢出，千玺双手不自禁的插入王俊凯的发中，将他按得更紧。水声渐停，王俊凯急躁的脱了上衣顺手一扔，迫不及待的低下头，顺着他的腹肌往下，一路吻过人鱼线，在大腿根来回梭巡。千玺膝盖一紧，脚趾绷住，忍不住呻吟出声。

“我能勾住你吗？”微张着喘息的唇动了动，询问的语气中藏着酸意。王俊凯没听出来，口中的嫩滑皮肉美味极了，只是点了点头。下一秒，他的腰身上就被盘上一双脚。距离他极近的地方，欲望直直挺立着，王俊凯伸出手，用拇指指腹搓揉了一下顶端，竟然捏出不少汁水。

千玺呼吸粗重，几乎呻吟，“唔~~~小凯......”王俊凯没在意这声亲昵的称呼，而是将那粗长的家伙吞进了喉咙里。他在这方面没有经验，只是看过不少片儿罢了。他没有什么技巧，可奈何他忍不住想要疼惜千玺。

尽管被顶的喉咙难受，心里却有种应该为千玺如此的奇异之感。

千玺满脸通红，双眼迷离，眼尾开始泛起泪花，强烈的快感将他整个人席卷，意识渐渐模糊起来，只剩下恍若隔世的幸福感来支撑着。终于，一股温热的液体喷了出来，足足射了好几下，王俊凯闪避不及，被呛了一下，连忙把头转开。

千玺长长的喘气，许久未经历的激情使得浑身瘫软。他来不及回神和清醒，王俊凯拿起自己的外套将人裹住，抱起，走向三楼的VIP房间。

千玺被王俊凯抱着进了浴室，拧开花洒，调好水温，温热适中的水流喷了出来，淋了两人一身。

千玺的手抵在王俊凯的肩膀上，顺着肌肉轻薄的胸膛往下抚摸，摸到那处的时候，发现精神的不得了。“我帮你。”说着，千玺的手便想要开始动作。还没动两下，王俊凯说道：“好，你帮我。”说完，猛地将人转了过去，以背对的姿势，紧紧相贴，火热的部位正好顶在后面的凹陷处。

王俊凯真的不知道，怎么会对从未见过面的人这样着迷。不是普通的被诱惑，而是千玺的身体各处，都让他爱不释手，甚至想要每分每秒这样贴着，享受肌肤相亲的赤裸黏糊。就像是......已经在一起交往的热恋情侣，他实在是没有答案，

浴室里已经是水气氤氲，升高的温度刺激着两人的神经，而水流则让彼此相贴的地方更加滑腻，“我要你，千玺。”王俊凯附在千玺的耳边，他从未如此想要一个人，也从未如此想要把自己所有的温柔都给他。

千玺感受着身后的滚烫，回味着那第二次听到的五个字，泪水混着水流，轻微点头。

同一时刻，王俊凯拿下浴室架子上的润滑液，挤了一手，尽数涂到了千玺的屁股上，仿佛带着火在游走，瞬间点燃了所有被苦苦压抑的感情。王俊凯食指将润滑液缓缓推入幽深之地，又不禁想知道，除了他还有没有人曾经探访过这里。

千玺的身体顿时一僵，菊穴下意识的收紧，取悦了王俊凯。他将看过片儿里的内容全数想起来，不放过任何一丝细节，奋力开垦着狭窄紧致的地方。他忍着欲望，慢慢的由一指到两指再到三指。

手指抽出，王俊凯迷恋的咬了咬千玺发红的耳朵，将自己的暴涨柱身慢慢抵进去。进入到三分之一的时候，千玺眉形紧皱，进攻的家伙便停了下来，耐心的等着眉宇松开。

他不想千玺受伤，他想疼他！这是王俊凯脑海中窜出来的第一想法，连自己都并不了解的想法。

忍耐片刻，千玺突然转过头突然吻上他的嘴角，这一主动促使着王俊凯继续前进。在被幽深紧致紧紧吸附的过程中，终于将炽热全部进入。王俊凯的理智终于绷断，猛地往外一抽，一个用力顶了进去，往复几次后，千玺的整个身体便开始了疯狂的律动。

千玺被顶的猝不及防也近乎失神，习惯性的抓起王俊凯的手臂狠狠咬了一口。痛感刺激着身体里的情欲，又是猛地整根抽出，然后用尽全力再次挞伐。千玺终于失声叫了出来，任由王俊凯在自己身后驰骋。他们的身体如此的契合与熟悉，仿佛就是为彼此而生般，

花洒的水持续不断的洒在两人身上，小小的卫生间里满是白色的水雾，缭绕着交缠在一起的两人身边，别有一番暧昧和情意。王俊凯的动作越发猛烈，“太深了，唔啊~~~小凯......”千玺喘着粗气，回头索吻，带着黎明前的疯狂与绝望。

王俊凯已经被快感淹没，啪啪啪声夹杂着水声以及口腔搅动的黏腻声，伴随着撩人的呻吟和欲望的低吼。埋在肠道深处的龟头跳了跳，尽数喷洒着精液在温柔乡里，顿时灭顶的快感与难言的满足弥绕在两人之间。

事后，他们赤身裸体躺在床上，看着对方身上的吻痕及咬痕。千玺望着身侧的男人，神色悲伤而又幸福。忽而下巴被人重重捏起，生疼的让他皱眉。

“你在想谁？”王俊凯不满，如果没看错，千玺的眼底分明藏着情爱，看着他的时候，又像是在透过他看别人。刚刚和他承欢，转眼又去想别人？王俊凯很不爽，一想到千玺的心里住着一个人，他的心里就无由来的不舒服，可以说是嫉妒。

千玺轻轻握住捏着他下巴的手，双眸里情丝缠绕，“我在想你。”王俊凯勾着嘴角嗤笑道：“还挺会哄人的。”说罢，转身，背朝千玺不再作声。只有他自己知道，此刻的他快要嫉妒的发狂，心头也不知名闪过一丝疼痛。

夜深了，酒吧的喧嚣也慢慢归于平静。寂静中，千玺轻微叹了口气，近乎微弱的叹息声没有打扰到王俊凯的睡眠。他坐起身，下床，蹲在王俊凯的床沿边，深情凝视，手指轻抚着薄唇上方的青色胡渣，似是想要将这张脸牢牢的刻在心里。

当然，他早已忘不掉王俊凯了，永远！

清晨，洒进房间的阳光略微刺眼，王俊凯烦躁的扒拉了下头发，换了个姿势和方向准备继续未满足的睡眠。忽然，覆盖在另一边的手因为接触到空虚的触感后又再确认的反复摸了摸。

王俊凯猛地睁眼，身旁的床位上空无一人，枕头也无凹陷的痕迹。

楼下酒吧的监控室里，王俊凯一帧帧看着昨晚的监控，想找出逃跑的人。一觉醒来，昨晚与他共度天堂的人竟然逃跑了，这叫什么？用吊无情吗？明明他们都很享受，甚至是对彼此很有好感。所以，他这算是舍不得吗？还是因为一夜情就喜欢上了人家？

莫名其妙的情绪及想法搅得王俊凯一团乱，莫名叫嚣的情愫和慌乱都在无声告诫着王俊凯，不能就这么让人跑了，为什么？他也不知道，但他很清楚的知道，答案在易烊千玺身上。

可是，监控录像并没有帮到他。因为监控里，千玺是突然出现在了酒吧里，接着他迈向包厢的楼道里，以及最后王俊凯将人抱到房间里的一幕。而千玺是如何来到酒吧，如何走出房间的，监控里什么都没有显现。

最后就算王俊凯发了一通火，胡搅蛮缠硬说是监控出了错。哪怕找人来检查了一通，结果还是监控完好，并没有问题。王俊凯很震惊，包括酒吧的工作人员也是，监控是完全没问题的，其他客人的流动方向都能看的清清楚楚，唯独千玺的，来无影去无踪。

这很奇怪，一个人不可能平白无故的在他房间里消失。除非，这真的只是做了一场梦又或者是一场时空交错的意外？王俊凯否认，那么深刻的感受和食髓知味的气息，以及手臂上的残留咬痕，都在深刻清楚的告知他，这不是梦！

就算只是场意外，他相信他们还会再次遇见，这是必然的，也是注定的，他有预感！

【TBC】


End file.
